Bestia Animus
by Vindictive Vixen
Summary: The name of the potion is Latin and translates as animal soul, the potion purpose is to reveal a persons animal counter part. What happens when Harry swallows Pansy's potion? Cat Harry.Caring Draco. Set in 7th year. No Voldie. Sirus is still alive. Male
1. Disaster Thy Name Is Harry Potter

Bestia Animus

**Chapter One: Disaster thy name is Harry**

[DISCLAIMER: All characters, places and whatnot related to Harry Potter belong to the genius that is JK Rowling and I am in no way profiting from this]

[WARNINGS: Male/Male, Adult Language, Major Fluff, MPREG (Don't like it don't read it!) OOC-Ness, and Sexual Content.]

[AN: Ermmmm I think that's all. On with the story.]

HARRY'S LUNGS WERE ON overdrive as he raced through the dungeon's corridors to his last class of the day. Potions. Professor McGonagall had held him back after transfigurations and now he was running almost an hour late. Harry dreaded what was to come, Snape loved giving him detentions and any excuse would do.

Harry paused just outside the potions classroom taking a moment to catch his breath and another to attempt to fix his disheveled appearance, he failed dismally, before opening the classroom door and creeping in.

"Potter, you're late!" Snape snapped at him from the front of the room.

Harry gritted his teeth and took a deep breath before replying.

"Sorry Professor. Professor McGon-" was as far as Harry got before Snape interrupted him.

"I don't have the time or the inclination to listen to petty excuses Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your tardiness" Snape sneered at Harry.

"But Prof-" Harry tried to argue his case.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for attempting to argue with a teacher. Now find a partner and start the assigned potion before I decide to give you a detention as well." Snape glared at him before turning back to his papers.

Harry looked to his right searching among the Gryffindors for a partner. Finding no unmatched Gryffindors he turned to his left, very slowly, to face the Slytheryns. -Despite the majority of the slytheryns and their family's denouncing their support of Voldemort before the end of the war, there was still quite a lot of animosity between the two houses. After all leopards never change their spots.- Harry groaned forlornly when he saw that the only free spot left was next to none other than Draco Malfoy. The bane of Harry's existence.

Snape looked up at Harry, who was still standing in the aisle dividing the two houses. "Problem Potter?"

"No Professor" Harry mumbled.

"Then sit with Mr. Malfoy and Get... To... Work!" Snape yelled, his patience with the raven haired boy wearing perilously thin."

"Yes Professor" Harry walked cautiously over to the bench Malfoy was working at and sunk down onto the unoccupied stool, dropping his bag on the bench top with a loud thunk, before turning and eyeing Malfoy with trepidation.

"Watch it Potter!" Malfoy snapped. "This is a highly complex and unstable potion."

Harry swallowed his retort before leaning over the bench and taking a cautious look into the cauldron. He scrunched up his small nose when he saw the thick bubbling grey liquid, which looked suspiciously like the polyjuice potion Hermione had brewed in second year.

Harry looked up at Malfoy who was monitoring the boiling potion.

"What are you brewing?"

"What WE are brewing Potter, is the animus bestia potion." Malfoy said airily.

Harry rolled his eyes and asked. "What's it supposed to do?"

Malfoy looked at harry out of the corner of his eye. "Oh for... did you not bother to read the text snape assigned last lesson"

"Huh?" Harry didn't remember that.

"Merlin's beard Potter! How the hell did you even get into advanced potions?"

"Hermione" Harry told him, taking sudden interest in the detailing of the wooden workbench.

"Humph." Malfoy huffed. "Doesn't look like that will be an option anymore does it Potter?" Malfoy smirked at Harry.

"No." Was the only reply he got from Harry. After the war had ended Harry had finally decided to be his own person and had announced to all of England that he was in fact gay. With this revelation Ron had denounced his friendship with Harry, apparently he was homophobic. Who would have guessed? And Hermione, being Ron's girlfriend had obediently followed him.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Potter, he had been suspiciously silent as of late. No matter how many jabs and insults Malfoy threw at him the boy had refused to fight back, it seemed that Potters fiery temper had been doused.

Malfoy went back to studying the potion instead of Harry.

"The name of the potion is Latin and translates as animal soul, the potion purpose is to reveal a persons animal counter part. Very helpful when learning how to become an Animagus. One Dose lasts for five minutes." Malfoy explained.

"Oh, so it's kind of like the polyjuice potion then?" Harry asked, thinking back to second year when Hermione had turned herself into a human hybrid cat.

The Slytheryn Prince snorted at Harry's logic.

"In some ways Potter." Malfoy agreed. "The ingredients are much the same, the lace wing flies, crushed beetles, knotgrass, flux weed, powdered bicorn horn and shredded boom slang skin are the same. The moonflower petals, aconite and three drops of the drinker's blood are what set them apart."

It hadn't escaped Harry's notice that Malfoy was being unusually patient with him today, but he did miss the sideway's contemplative looks Malfoy was sending his way.

Harry's thoughts we interrupted when Malfoy spoke to him.

"Could you go and ask Professor Snape for a vial of aconite please Potter?"

Harry was so startled by Malfoy asking him politely that he didn't think on why they would need aconite, which happed to be a very poisonous and deadly ingredient.

"Alright." Harry gave Malfoy a calculating look before hopping off the stool and heading towards Snape's desk.

"What Potter!?" Snap snapped at him, as Harry knew he would.

"Um sir. We need a vial of aconite for the potion. Please."

Snape sighed and handed Harry the vial he needed.

"Spill it Potter and I'll have your head."

Harry gulped. "I won't sir"

Harry was walking back down the middle aisle towards Malfoy and his work station when he tripped on a conveniently placed foot, and fell forward onto Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini's Work bench. Knocking over their cauldron and full glasses of their finished potions. Harry slumped to the floor clutching his head in pain, the no broken vial of aconite lying forgotten on the floor by Harry's feet.

The Gryffindors were too concerned for Harry and the Slytheryns to busy snickering to notice the potion leaking from Pansy's broken glass. The potion poured in a steady stream over the edge of the bench and into Harry's gasping mouth and slid down his throat unheeded.

Harry chocked and spluttered on the thick foul tasting potion, he brought his hands up to his face and covered his mouth to stop the flow of the potion into his mouth, but it was already too late, Harry had already swallowed a large amount of the potion.

Harry's body bowed off the floor, taut as a string, his whole being racked with pain. Harry tipped his head to the side a coughed out a copious amount of blood. Harry clawed at his skin scratching himself madly, doing everything he could to try to relieve the burning sensation in his veins. He vaguely remembered hearing Snape yelling something and strong arms lifting his spasming body off the ground before he slipped into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

Harry awoke mere hours later to the hushed voices of Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape.

Harry moaned as his head started to pound again, alerting Madam Pomfrey to his state of consciousness.

"Mr. Potter." She exclaimed. Harry winced, the nurse was speaking entirely too loudly for his liking.

Harry opened his eyes, planning on giving madam Pomfrey a baleful glance, his throat to raw and parched for words, and instead hissed and covered his eyes with his bandaged hands when the overly bright light assaulted his sensitive eyes.

Harry curled into the feral position, holding his head in his hands and hissing in pain when sharp bolts of pain shot up his spine to his skull.

"H...hurts" he whimpered. Tears pooling beneath his tightly shut eyes.

"Drink these Harry" The Matronly nurse whispered and gently coaxed the potions down Harry's throat. Harry gave a sigh of relief as the pain lessoned.

Headmaster Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape watched as harry fell unconscious once more.

The Second time Harry awoke it was nighttime and he was able to open his eyes, the bright light and body pains no longer a hindrance. Sitting up Harry looked around, determining that he was in the hospital wing. Again. Harry sighed and slowly lowered his bare feet to the floor, shivering from the chill the tiles seemed to permanently hold, even with the fire blazing. Harry groped around on top of the bedside table for his wand and glasses and stood, slowly his way towards the infirmary bathroom.

Harry quietly entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him before whispering "Lumos" alighting the small space. Harry moved to the sink to splash his hot face with cold water, he let his head hang for a moment, watching the water drip from his face into the sink before lifting his head and staring into the mirror.

He screamed before once again passing out.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Okay so first off I'm looking for a beta reader for Bestia animus. Anyone interested?!?!

Secondly. Please review. I LOVE constructive criticism, ideas, and suggestions, it helps keep my stories flowing and so I can update more frequently.

Thirdly. No Flames. Please. They don't benefit anyone.

If you don't like don't read simple as that.

Xx~VV.


	2. Poor Cub

Bestia Animus

**Chapter 2: Poor cub!**

[**DISCLAIMER**: All characters, places and whatnot related to Harry Potter belong to the genius that is JK Rowling and I am in no way profiting from this]

[**WARNINGS:** Male/Male, Adult Language, Major Fluff, MPREG? Maybe (Don't like it don't read it!) OOC-Ness and Sexual Content.]

[**Authors note**: so I know all my subscribers probably hate me and with good reason! I'm a bad bad vixen for not updating when I said I would. Im sorry I could give you a whole bunch of reasons why but im sure you're not interested so let me just tell you that I've just written 3 new chapters. Yippee! To make up for it] 

**[Oh wait before** you start reading im sure some of you are wondering which year harry is in? Harry and Draco are in their seventh year at Hogwarts. [This means he's 17 and legal age in the wizarding world. So don't be hitting that review button if your gonna complain about him being too young for what I have planned for him he's legal. *sigh* Which means harry defeated Voldiepants at the end of his sixth year. I'll probably explain how he did it later on. Sirius Black is still alive! Yay! Go siri it's your birthday (I've had soooo much sugar it's not funny) I'll explain that to at some point. Oh and now on if you have any questions I'll be having a Q&A section at the start of each of every new chapter. So REVIEW and ask away]

Cookieeeees && Kisses to 

Moonlight Harmony  
Elektra107  
trendyfishie89  
SaKuRa-MIna  
animeXmangaXobsessed  
DelorisPea  
Charlio4444

haiylighGIRL  
lil joker  
loretta537  
eoreos  
skyinthenightslove  
Gemini Malfoy-Potter  
PhoenixBlaze8  
Alexandra  
katara11111  
Angel-SasuKitti  
Tenma  
Kuromi-Tenshi  
chibisansempei  
Night-Player  
CrystalSlashlover

I love you all!

HARRY GROANED AS HE was roused from sleep by the sound of hushed voices coming from the end of his bed. The owner of one of the voices rushed to Harry's side when they heard the pained groan.

"Harry?" they called softly.

Harry frowned in confusion at the voice. "Sirius?" he mumbled. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes refused to open.

"Yes Harry. I'm here, Remy too. You're okay" Sirius sounded relieved.

"Water?" He croaked. His mouth dry and throat raw from the potions.

Harry felt hands wrap around his upper arms before his stiff body was pulled up into a sitting position, and a glass was held to his lips. Harry gulped down water, easing the dryness in his mouth as the water ran cool down the back of his throat. The glass, when emptied was put aside and his glasses were placed on his face by gentle hands.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, they felt sticky with sleep. Harry looked to his left, where he was sure Sirius stood and frowned in confusion when all he could see was a big blurry blob of black. Harry winced at the sudden stinging sensation in his retinas. He tore the glasses off his face, flinging them onto the mattress and brought his fists up to his eyes, rubbing in an effort to ease his discomfort.

"Harry!" Both Sirius and Remus exclaimed in concern.

"What is it Harry. Whats the matter?" Sirius questioned franticly. Harry felt a hand gripping his shoulder in concern.

When the stinging receded Harry let his fisted hands fall to his lap and once again opened his eyes, gasping in surprise.

"My glasses!" Harry cried in shock.

"No!" he pushed Remus' hands away as they once again moved to fit the glasses onto harrys face.

"I don't need them!" Harry looked around in shock, seeing his surroundings clearly for the first time ever.

"What?" Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then at Harry with confusion and worry.

"I can see without my glasses"

"It must be one of the effects of the potion you swallowed harry" Remus murmured thoughtfully.

"Potion?" Harry murmured to himself in confusion.

Instantly forgetting when a tremor of pain lanced through his bones.

"What happened to me?" Harry queried. "I feel like I was run over by the night bus."

"Close to it." Sirius said. "You…" Sirius looked to Remus for help.

"There was an accident in your potions class harry. You tripped and knocked over a class mate's potion, swallowing some in the process."

"Oh." Harry frowned, not remembering any of what had happened. "So it was because of the potion that my eyesight is improved?"

"Yes…" Sirius and Remus exchanged a look.

"What? Whats wrong? Siri?" Harry looked at Sirius expectantly.

"You've undergone some minor changes Harry"

"Changes?" Harry asked. "What kind of changes?"

"Physical changes." Remus said as he handed Harry a mirror. "I think it's best you see for yourself." Harry held the small oval mirror up in front of his face. He gasped, a hand going to his cheek in surprise.

"I look like a girl!" he squeaked. Staring in shock at his now effeminate features. His skin had paled to a delicate ivory and his lips had darkened to a rosy red and were more… plump than before. He looked… well he looked as if he had been involved in an intense snogging session. But that wasn't all. His eyes, had deepened to an even richer shade of emerald green and his lashes had lengthened and darkened.

"Yes well…" Remus coughed into his hand. "that's not all." Remus tilted the mirror up, to show the top of Harry's head, there nestled in waves of soft silky pure black hair were two soft, black and twitching hairy, triangular cat ears.

Harry's mouth dropped open and as he stared at his reflection in the mirror the events of the lasts 24 hours came rushing back to him. Professor Snape yelling at him, Malfoy's suspicious politeness, tripping on the foot, shattering the vile of aconite and swallowing Pansy's potion. The excruciating pain that had invaded his body and then he remembered nothing up until the time he had awoken in the hospital bed.

Harry shrieked and leapt from the bed, and raced to the bathroom, knocking over a startled first year in the process. Harry stood gasping, eyes wide as he stared at the furry appendages atop his head. He reached up to the ears, gripping them tightly and tugging in an attempt to pull them off, and yelped at the pain his tugging caused. The newly acquired ears and tail weren't the only changed feature about him, he now stood at a short five foot five instead of the previous five foot eight he had been and his previously form fitting pajamas now hung off his even slimmer, smaller body.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry froze with dread when he felt something twitching at his lower back. Twisting his upper body around to look Harry groaned when he saw a long, sleek, black tail, extending out the top of his striped blue and white pajama bottoms.

"It's an affect of the potion Harry" Remus told him from the open doorway to the bathroom.

Harry jumped in surprise his ears and tail standing up in fright as he was startled out of his examinations.

When Sirius appeared next to Remus, Harry, in a shrill voice asked "Minor? Sirius you call this…" Harry pointed to his ears and tail. "MINOR?"

"Well…" Sirius said sheepishly. "It could be worse"

"HOW?" Harry yelled hysterically. "Im a bloody CAT BOY!"

"Um…" Sirius, scuffed his shoe along the tiled floor.

Sirius and Remus were shocked when harry growled menacingly and started to stalk towards them, like, well like an enraged… cat. Sirius started backing up out of the doorway and Harry's path.

"It gets worse. Doesn't it Sirius."

"I'm not sure Sirius and I are the best people to explain this to you Harry." Remus said from behind him.

Harry stilled, his anger deflating in the blink of an eye. His tail and ears drooped and he let out a pathetic whimper, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh cub" Remus murmured when Harry let out a sob. Remus gently turned harry into his embrace, mouthing to Sirius to go and fetch madam Pomfrey.

Remus stroked Harrys pitch black waves as he cried into his shoulder.

"Why is it always me Remy? Why can't I just be normal?"

"I know cub I know." Remus whispered to Harry comfortingly "But it's going to be okay. Siri and I are here for you. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see."

Remus gathered the trembling, crying boy into his arms, carrying him back to his hospital bed and when Harry showed no sign of letting go, sat down on the bed, harry in his lap, holding on to Remus as if his life depended on it. His ears were flat against his skull as Remus rocked him back and forth murmuring gentle nothings to Harry.

That's how Sirius found them when he returned mere minutes later with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape in tow. Sirius strode over to harry and Remus, placing a gentle hand atop Harrys head in support and comfort. Harry looked up from Remus' shoulder when he heard Madam Pomfrey clear her throat from behind him.

Her face softened when she saw Harry's tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.

"I believe you'd like to know what happened to make you…" she gestured to his ears, face and tail. "like this."

Harry nodded and shifted to face the Mediwitch, but remained in Remus' comforting hold.

"Severus." The Mediwitch turned to Snape. "Some chairs, please."

Sirius sat on the bed beside Harry and Remus as Snape and Madam Pomfrey, sat down in the newly transfigured chairs.

"Harry…"

"can you change me back" he interrupted madam Pomfrey.

"The thing is Harry…" Pomfrey paused, trying to find the right words to explain what had happened to Harry.

"Being the clumsy fool you are potter, you tripped and knocked over miss Parkinson's potion. By the time anyone had noticed it was already too late and you had already swallowed more than half of the potion. As Miss Parkinson had already added her blood to the potion when you swallowed it you in simple turns took in some of her essence.!" Snape drawled.

"That was the reason for the excruciating pain you felt harry." Madam Pomfrey interrupted, after shooting Snape a glare. "Miss Parkinson's blood along with the potion, seeped into your blood stream, and in simple turns, altered your genetic makeup."

Harry grimaced in distaste. "I'm part Parkinson now?"

"No Mister Potter. Your still essentially who you were before but with a few additions. Miss Parkinson's animal counter part is the Black Panther. The potion mixed your blood with hers and altered your DNA essentially making you part cat."

"So it's permanent" Harry whimpered. Remus drew Harry closer.

"Im afraid so Mr. Potter. Professor Snape, on my behest, will take a sample of your blood and from the potion and try to find a cure, but it doesn't look good.

"Also Mr. Potter. Along with the outer physical changes the potion seems to have altered some of your inner organs." Harry whimpered, and Madam Pomfrey shot him a sympathetic look. "Through the many scans I conducted on you while you were asleep I discovered what appears to be a womb."

Harrys, Sirius' and Remus' mouths dropped open. "A womb?" they gasped.

"Yes Mr. Potter. A womb. It appears that as of yesterday you are now able to carry children." They heard a thump, and all occupants in the room turned to look at Sirius who was now passed out on the floor.

Harry put a hand against his lower stomach looking down in wonder. "Babies?"

They heard a surprised shout and looked to the floor, where Sirius now sat, awake, aware and drenched to the skin in icy water. Harry looked to Snape. The man had a smug smile on his face.

"Well" Madam Pomfrey stood and clapped her hands. "I think Mr. Potter could do with some rest. So out." She gestured with her hands to the three men and then to the big oak doors guarding the hospital wing entrance.

"Out. Now! Mr. Potter." She pulled back the covers on the bed. "In you get" she smiled at Harry and smoothed down the bedcovers once Harry was lying down. Both Sirius and Remus kissed Harrys forehead before giving their goodbyes with promises to return the next morning to collect him from the hospital wing.

Harry yawned. Now that he was again lying down he realized how tired he actually was. Closing his eyes it was mere minutes before Harry was fast asleep.

**[I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER WRITTEN AND READY TO UPLOAD! IF I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I'LL ADD IT TOMORROW! OTHERWISE YOU HAVE TO WAIT A WEEK]**

You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go [So review if you want me to keep updating peeps] Lol

Xo xo~Vixen.


	3. This Lions Now A Panther!

Bestia Animus

**Chapter 3: This Lions now a Panther**

[**DISCLAIMER**: All characters, places and whatnot related to Harry Potter belong to the genius that is JK Rowling and I am in no way profiting from this]

[**WARNINGS:** Male/Male, Adult Language, Major Fluff, MPREG (Don't like it don't read it!) OOC-Ness and Sexual Content.]

[**Authors section for unimportant babbling**: I know my chapters aren't very long but oh well! I try to aim for at least 2,000 words per chapter. (Which is about half of an average, novels chapter) I don't always make it but I try. This one has 2,279. Not including all my babbling =3]

**[I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER WRITTEN AND READY TO UPLOAD! IF I GET AT LEAST 20 NEW REVIEWS I'LL ADD IT TOMORROW! OTHERWISE YOU HAVE TO WAIT A WEEK]**

**ENJOY!**

**SOME OTHER CAT RELATED FICS!**

Meow Means 'I Love You' » by Zera-Lynn

**Cat****Nip** » by Because I Can – Draco thinks he's a cat and Harry's his mate!

The Kitty Series Kitty Love » Kitty Trouble » Kitty Paradise » by **phoenixmaiden13**

Thanks to my faithful reviewers this chapter is being added tonight instead of tomorrow. 

This Chapter is for **SaKuRa-MIna** Who Wrote in review.

Wow. I love Harry as a Cat-Boy! He's so cute. I also like the fact that he  
can have kids, and you explained it in a way that would make sense for the  
Harry Potter universe. Lots of weird stuff like that would happen there. I'm  
sure Harry's thrilled, seeing as how he's gay and probably always wanted a  
family of his own, well now he can have one. Yay Harry! Can I just say how  
much I despise Snape in this story, what a jerk. Well keep up the great work  
and good luck.

PS I love your icon! Draco and Harry are gorgeous(not sure I spelled that  
right)!

Thank you so so Much I was thrilled when I read this!

angelbun86 – Thank you so much! Glad you enjoy it!

Kittiyloveranime – Enjoy!  
Agoyanye –Thank you heaps im so glad for you feed back! Im glad everyone loves the whole idea I have for MPREG! I might a sequel and have that as an MPREG instead so harry isn't preggers in school. There's a lot of objection to that I hear.  
Skrybspryt - Thank you so much! Glad you enjoy it!  
latdh1 - Thank you so much! Glad you enjoy it! I plan on him being a bottom and maybe having some submissive characteristics but not anything major and I'm not going to make him a sissy or anything.  
Chibisansempei – it is isn't it poor har-bear! *Grins* Thanks for the support glad you like it!

Purple dragon with pink spots - Thank you so much! Glad you enjoy it!  
Cerberuskillz – Oh wow thanks so much! I'm glad you like the plot. I've read a tone of MPREG stories that are just like *BHAM* and harrys preggers no explanation at all not even that wizarding men can have magic and I was like nup not gonna happen in my story!  
Sandra - Thank you so much! Glad you enjoy it!  
PhoenixBlaze8 – Oh wow that gives me something to think about. How to explain the reasoning behind pansy being a panther Animagus :S originally it was going to be blaise's potion that he drank because Blaise has more of the characteristics of being a panther, but then harry wouldn't gain a womb so I made it pansy! If anyone can think of a better Slytheryn GIRL that would suit! I'll change it.

Mas-kun the Chibi FoxMonkey - Thank you so much! Glad you enjoy it!

I adore you!

HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~HP~DM~

HARRY WAS COLLECTED FROM the hospital wing by Sirius and Remus bright and early the next morning and was taken back to their chambers to discuss the situation.

You see when the war ended and Peter Pettigrew was captured and questioned under veritaserum the truth surrounding the events that led up to Sirius' capture and imprisonment was discovered. Sirius' name was cleared and Harry, on Sirius' behalf, was awarded a hefty sum, by the ministry, in compensation.

When the events at the ministry came to light and the wizarding world learnt, through the daily profit, of Sirius' unfortunate death at the hand of his mad cousin Bellatrix and his falling through the veil into the realm of souls, a young wizard came forth claiming that his great great great grandfather had had a hand in the creation of the veil and that he, the grandson that is, now held in his possession his ancestors journals containing complex plans and spells all regarding the veil. Inside the journal it said that it were possible to bring a person back through the veil and into the world of the living. The only catch was that there was a price to pay. As there always is in such a situation.

Inside the journal was written "an eye for an eye, a mind for a mind, a body for a body, a soul for a soul." This meant in order for them to get Sirius back they had to replace him with someone else. Someone who was in direct relation to the person they sought to bring back. And they had the perfect person in mind. Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry, Remus, and Dumbledore performed the ritual, to swap Bellatrix for Sirius, as soon as they were able, and Harry gained back his godfather, Remus his friend and lover.

At first Harry had thought this had meant he now had a way of getting his parents back, but like Dumbledore explained to Harry, as the only remaining relative of James potter Harry would have to change places with him, and as Petunia and Dudley Dursly were Lily's only remaining relatives besides Harry, one of them would have to take her place.

As Dumbledore had told Harry in his fourth year, there really was no possible way of bringing them back.

Remus and Sirius kept half the compensation money, the other half they gave away to charities involved in the war effort. The couple used the remaining money to build a large house, big enough for them and Harry, out in the country side, where fresh air and wide open planes were plentiful.

The summer after sixth year Sirius and Remus were married, Remus taking Sirius' name... Sirius and Remus performed a blood adoption ritual, witnessed by Albus Dumbledore, and officially adopted Harry, his name now Harry James Potter-Black. And just like that Harry had what he'd always wanted. A family.

When Sirius and Remus were offered a joint position as professors for defense against the dark arts, by Dumbledore, they jumped at the chance in order to be close to Harry for his final year of schooling.

Harry lay on a wide comfy red sofa in Sirius and Remus' quarters, his head resting on Remus' thigh, his feet in Sirius' lap, he was wearing a pair of loose black cotton, drawstring pants, a hole cut in the back to accommodate his tale, and one of Sirius old oversized Gryffindor sweatshirts. His petite feet covered in a pair of soft black bedroom socks.

Remus' long, slim, and scarred fingers carded through Harry's hair as he sipped his tea and read through a book about panthers. Harry was lazily pawing at the cushions beneath him with his newly acquired claws, which he had discovered this morning when he awoke, apparently he was still going through some changes, he could retract them though, thank Merlin.

Harry let out a loud purr, his eyes drifting shut, when Remus accidentally brushed one of Harry's cat ears, startled by the sound, Remus dropped his book and looked down at harry, he turned his head to see Sirius grinning at him from his end of the sofa. They were all glad it was a Sunday and that Remus and Sirius had the time to laze about with Harry. But, unfortunately, Monday loomed, bringing dread to Harrys mind. He had no idea how he was going to hide this from his class mates. The Slytheryns were going to have a field day.

Harry stayed locked away in the Black's quarters for the rest of the day and night, he slept in the spare room, specifically added for his benefit.

Before harry knew it he was being shaken awake by Remus and told he had an hour left before classes. Monday had come all too quickly for Harry.

Harry showered, dressed, thankfully his robes hid his tale but his ears were another matter which he hid by pulling a cap, with the insignia of a American muggle band, _'Cobra Starship'_, onto his head, forcing his ears to lay flat against his head, and breakfasted with his adoptive parents before gathering his books, kissing his parents cheeks and making his way to his first class of the day. Potions. He sighed.

Harry who had dragged his feet the whole way to the dungeons arrived only moments before snape. Unfortunately that made him last to class and he was forced, once again, to sit next to Malfoy. Harry hurried to his chair, grabbed his books from his bag before shoving it under the bench and out of harms way. He placed his book open on the table and hunched over it, effectively avoiding everyone's gazes.

Draco opened his mouth to speak just as Professor Snape stormed into the room.

"Open your books to page two hundred thirteen. Read up until page two hundred and fifty and then copy down and brew on the potion on the board. The pepperup potion, will cure the common cold in an instant, and will be in high demand once winter is upon us. Potions up to par will be bottled and given to Madam Pomfrey for her stores. Failed potions will be thrown away and you will receive an F for the class." Snape drawled, looking at Harry as he said this.

"Start reading" As the class scrambled to get there books from their bags, Snape calmly sat behind his desk and started marking, papers for the next class.

Harry, having all ready started reading had finished well ahead of the rest of the class, excepting Hermione, Harry copied down the instructions and moved to the store room to collect his ingredients. Bumping shoulders with Hermione when she exited the store room, arms loaded down with ingredients.

Harry lined up his ingredients in the order he would need them. Placed his cauldron above the burner, filled it with water, and lit it. Harry prepared his ingredients, unaware that Malfoy, who had gathered his ingredients and had started preparing his workspace for brewing, was eyeing Potter from the corner of his eye.

Harry ladled a small portion into a beaker for testing and took it to Snape for testing. He stood behind Hermione and waited.

"It is adequate" he heard Snape telling Hermione, and turned in time to see Snape gesture to a stack of boxes telling her to take one and fill the vials with the potion.

"Potter" Snape sneered as he snatched the beaker from Harrys hand, he took an eyedropper, and dropped precisely three drops of a thick, clear liquid into the beaker. A dark, almost black, smoke rose from the beaker, and Snape stared at Harry in shock.

"Well well Mr. Potter, it looks like you are capable at least of brewing the most simple of potions." Snape drawled. "Take a box." Harry collected a box of vials and started off towards his station. "Oh and Potter." Harry turned to face Snape. "Try not to trip this time."

He took the box back to his station, ladled his potion into the supplied vials, there were thirty in total, and placed them in the lined box.

He then carried the box back to Snapes desk and stacked it on top of Hermione's. Looking to the clock he saw that there were still ten minutes remaining till the end of class. Harry turned to the next chapter, this one on truth potions, and started reading.

He'd finished that chapter and was halfway through the next when the bell, signaling the end of class rang, harry along with the rest of the class, gathered up there books and bags and rose to leave, harry was half way down the hall on his way to his next class, when he heard a voice shout from behind him.

"Nice hat Potter" It was Ron.

Harry closed his eyes in dread when a hand closed around the bill of the cap and ripped it was off his head.

Gasps rang out throughout the corridor as Harrys cat ears were revealed to the majority of the sixth and seventh year students of Hogwarts. Harry clutched his bag to his chest, and pushed his way through the now laughing students, and ran, tears in his eyes, down the corridor in the opposite direction of his next class.

"Potter!" he heard a voice shout from behind him "Harry wait!" but he didn't he kept running until he reached a deserted corridor. Harry leaned against one of the cold stone walls and slowly slid down to the floor. He through his bag away in anger, drew his legs to his chest buried his face in his knees and cried.

Draco stood still with shock when Harry's ears were revealed for all of Hogwarts to see, a multitude of thoughts running through his head at a frightening speed. He recovered quickly enough to see Harry race around the corner at the end of the corridor and raced after him.

Draco came to a sudden stop when he saw Harry curled up against the wall sobbing. His face softened with sympathy and he slowly walked towards Harry, and crouched down in front of the sobbing boy.

"Harry?" he questioned softly.

Harry gasped, jerking his head up to see Draco's face only inches away from his own.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat.

Draco ignored the biting tone and reached forward to touch Harrys shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Harry growled and knocked Draco's hand away. "Why do you care?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of pounding feet coming down the hall. Sirius was running towards them, Neville close at his heels, he crouched in front of Harry, reaching out and gathering Harry into his arms.

"Cub?" he questioned softly.

"I'm a freak Siri" Harry whimpered into his shoulder.

"Oh no, sweetie, no, you're not a freak." He stroked harrys hair before standing up, harry cradled carefully in his arms, he tucked Harrys head under his chin, and glared over his head at Draco.

Sirius glared at Draco.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I was just…" Draco started to reply when Harry whimpered loudly drawing their attention.

"It doesn't matter. You should be in class." Sirius said. More focused on Harry then anything else.

When Draco didn't move, Sirius growled. "Class now! You to Neville" Sirius lay a hand on Neville's shoulder "Thank you for fetching me."

Sirius strode away, Harry cradled safely in his arms.

Harry hear Sirius mutter the password to the portrait guarding their quarters, and he was carried inside over to his favorite red sofa. Sirius sat down, Harry in his lap.

"Tell me cub" Sirius whispered.

Harry sat up, rubbing his red rimmed eyes with, small fist. "M'sorry. M'such a baby" he mumbled.

"No cub you're not. Now tell me what's wrong and I'll make it better."

Harry looked at Sirius with pathetic puppy… err kitty? Eyes "They think im a freak Siri. They saw my ears and everyone laughed at me." Harry muttered.

"They're all a bunch of idiots Harry. You're not a freak. In fact I love the new additions, they become you. You look incredibly cute."

"Cute?" harry pouted. "M'a boy, m'not supposed ta be cute." He mumbled.

Sirius let out a loud booming laugh, which in turn made Harry smile.

"Adorable, cute and extremely huggable" Sirius said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and squeezed him tight.

Harry laughed and hit Sirius on the shoulder, before hugging him back. He sighed. "You always know how to make me laugh don't you Siri. Thank you"

"It's what im here for Cub. Why don't I make you some hot chocolate? And we can put on one of those movies you like so much." Professor Flitwick had charmed a muggle flat screen television and DVD player to work inside the castle. It was a present for harry. "Remy can cover the rest of the morning and the afternoon classes by himself I think." Harry grinned at Sirius.

Harry and Sirius made themselves comfortable on the couch under a pile of blankets, and sat munching on chocolate chip cookies and sipping hot chocolate while they watched the Sword in the Stone, Sirius swore who ever came up with the idea of this version of Merlin had accidentally mistaken him with Dumbledore, and reruns of bewitched.

Remus arrived at their quarters an hour before dinner. He opened his mouth to question Harry, but Sirius shook his head and mouthed later.

Remus nodded and joined them on the couch. They ate dinner in their cozy little kitchen and chatted about unimportant things. All three of them fell asleep on the couch.

[All done for this chappie. What'cha think??? Which harry potter Movie/Book is your favorite? My favorite movie is HP and the prisoner of Azkaban. Because it has Remy and siri, and I just love the night bus scene lol I love Stan Shunpike "What'cha fell over for?" lol. "spiders they want me to tap dance I don't want to tap dance" he he okay enough quotes *shrugs* my favorite book would have to be harry potter and the half blood prince, even though Dumbledore dies.]

Xo xo~Vixen.


	4. And the claws come out

Bestia Animus

**Chapter 4: And the claws come out!**

[**DISCLAIMER**: All characters, places and whatnot related to Harry Potter belong to the genius that is JK Rowling and I am in no way profiting from this]

[**WARNINGS:** Male/Male, Adult Language, Major Fluff, MPREG (Don't like it don't read it!) OOC-Ness and Sexual Content.]

I DON'T HAVE A BETA! SEVERAL PEOPLE HAVE EXPRESSED INTEREST IN BECOMING MY BETA. CONTACT ME VIA MESSAGE OR REVIEW IF YOU MEET FAN FICTIONS PREREQUISITES REGARDING BETAS.

[**Authors note: **I'm hoping to make this no less than 15 chapters. But it could be less it could be a lot more. We'll see how it plays out. 

There have been a few people who have… expressed their interest in longer chapters. I'm a very busy person. When I'm not at school, I'm either at home studying or at work.. What little spare time I have I try to spend relaxing or with my friends. I try to put time aside to work on my stories but it is difficult so forgive me if the updates are far and few between and that the chapters may seem short. But… I'll**TRY** to update regularly. My apologies if I can't]

P.S OMG I am soooooo sorry it's taken me this long to update! My dad all of a sudden decided to change internet companies and it got all screwed up and I didn't have the net for like a month (shock horror!) lol.

**ENJOY!**

My magnificent reviewers you're magic!

HARRY HAD AWOKEN LATE the next day, and if he didn't get a move on he wouldn't make it to charms class on time.

"Remy? Have you seen my transfigurations textbook?"

"Siri? Have you seen my wand?"

"Where's my blasted bag?"

Sirius and Remus grinned at each other over the top of their cups of teas.

"Ah ha! Found them!" came Harry's voice from the living room.

"Bye" they heard Harry shout before the portrait was slammed shut, signaling that Harry had left for class.

"So?" Remus looked at Sirius with a raised brow.

"What?" Sirius looked highly confused.

"Oh really Padfoot." Remus sighed in expiration. "What happened to Harry yesterday?"

"Oh that." Sirius mumbled sheepishly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I was leaving here and was headed to class to meet you when I ran into Neville, apparently Ron Weasly had stolen Harry's hat from him, and Harry's ears were revealed in front of the sixth and seventh years, Neville said Harry had taken off crying when the students started laughing at him"

"Oh poor Cub" Remus sighed.

Sirius nodded. "I found him curled up against the wall in the next corridor over from our quarters, crying, and with Malfoy crouched down in front of him"

"Draco Malfoy?" Remus murmured thoughtfully.

"The one and only. Harry was too distraught for classes so I brought him back here and we watched movies to take his mind off it"

"I think" Remus said "its time we had a chat with Molly Weasly about Ronald's behavior, don't you Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned menacingly "Oh yes indeed Moony. Yes indeed" No one could rival the Weasly matriarch's temper. The Black men stood and made there way over to the floo to make the call.

HARRY WALKED INTO CHARMS class, snitches making a mess of his stomach. The class turned when he entered watching his every move as he walked down the center aisle towards his regular seat with Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"Harry" Neville and Dean greeted Harry when he sat down.

"Hi guy's" Harry mumbled back.

Harry turned to look at Seamus when the boy slung his arm over Harrys shoulder.

"What's up pussy cat?" Seamus sang in greeting, before grinning at Harry.

Harry laughed and shoved at Seamus, while Dean just groaned and rolled his eyes and Neville looked confused. Seamus always did know how to lighten the mood.

Harry turned to look behind him when he heard a quill snap. Sitting behind him and glaring at Seamus, broken quill in hand was Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked at Malfoy puzzled. What was the hell was his problem?

"Alright class" came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick from the front of the class, books open to… chapter five. Yes chapter five" Flitwick clapped his hands to hurry the class along.

Harry gave Malfoy one last quizzical look before turning back to his desk and opening up his book to chapter five, the subject under study, apparition.

Harry grinned. Finally!

Professor Flitwick read the first paragraph aloud to the class.

"Apparition is a nonverbal spell, deriving from the Latin word "appareo" to appear." He paused

"Apparition, an advanced spell used by fully trained witches and wizards to disappear from one place and appear almost instantly somewhere else. A person who uses this spell is referred to as an apparator. Preformed incorrectly, apparition can result in the caster being 'splinched'" [1]

"Read on, read on" the professor squeaked.

After the chapter had been read the class had an open discussion about apparition.

"As" the Professor began "Most of you are seventeen or will be by the end of this year it is imperative that you are prepared to take, if you wish to, the apparition test in order to obtain your license. For homework" This garnered a collective groan from the class. "Three feet of parchment regarding the technique behind apparition, what you think the writer means by the castor being insufficiently determined and why this causes splinching and the rules and common curtseys of apparition. Due two weeks from today." The bell rang "Class dismissed"

The rest of the day continued on like charms, the staring and whispers, Seamus cheering him up and Neville and Dean, strong pillars by his side, up until the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts. No one had dared try anything in plain view of his adoptive parents. But that made Harry fair game after class. Harry had just closed the door to the classroom behind him when he was grabbed by the front of his robes and yanked into the center of a group of slytheryns.

"Up for a little fun pussy cat?" Pansy Parkinson sneered at him. "You can let him go now Crabbe."

"What do you want Parkinson?" Harry sighed as he smoothed the wrinkles from his robes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Neville and Dean run back into the Defense classroom. To fetch Remus and Sirius, Harry supposed.

"Nothing in particular" Pansy said in her high pitched whiny tone. "Im just here to give you a warning." She walked forward until she was just a mere foot away from Harry. She grabbed his chin with her pale bony hand, jerking his face up to hers. "I've seen the way he looks at you" she muttered. "He's mine and I'm warning you to Stay. Away." Pansy shoved him away from her straight back into the arms of…

"Draco" Pansy simpered, fluttering her eye lashes at him.

Draco's hands lay on Harrys shoulders, his grip tightened when Harry tried to move away.

"What's going on here?" Draco snarled.

"We" pansy motioned to Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle "were just going to teach Potter a lesson about respecting his superiors"

Remus and Sirius burst from the classroom Dean and Neville with them, but they remained unnoticed by the crowd gathered in the hall. When Sirius drew his wand and moved to defend his godson, Remus grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"Rem-"

"Just wait" Remus shushed him.

When Pansy moved towards Harry and Draco, he shot her a quelling glance, freezing her in place.

"And" Draco drawled in a deceptively calm voice "you think you're superior? Superior to the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. Do you?" he snapped when she didn't answer.

Pansy recoiled from Draco when he snapped at her. "N... no D... Draco"

"I didn't think so. You'd do well to remember that Pansy. You!" he glared at Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Greengrass. "The four of you and the others like you are the reason Slytheryn is still held in such disregard. It stops now! Understand?" he waited for their nods of understanding. Draco drew himself up to his full height of six foot four. "You'd all do well" Draco said as he looked around at the gathered slytheryns "to remember who's in charge here. I shall be most displeased…" he let the real meaning of that sink into their minds. "If anything of this nature happens again." He turned his nose up at the four cowering slytheryns in front of him. "Get out of my sight."

Draco looked down at Harry, who had tipped his head back to look up at Draco. "You are alright?"

Harry nodded, furry black ears twitching, too shocked for words.

Sirius stood by Remus, mouth hanging open in shock. Remus had a contemplative look upon his face.

"Good" Harry was jerked out of his stupor when Draco ran his hands down Harry's clothed arms, comfortingly.

Harry jerked away from Draco, and then turned to face him.

"What the hell was that about Malfoy?"

Draco looked down at Harry, face blank of all emotion.

"I was merely helping a fellow class mate" Draco drawled before turning and walking in the direction of the dungeons. "See you at dinner. Harry" Draco strode off, a smug grin on his face

Harry stood gaping after Draco and only moved when Seamus came forward and slung an arm around him.

"That was weird" Seamus said then grinned. "How long till dinner?"

Malfoy's weird behavior forgotten Harry turned to shove Seamus off him and ran away laughing, Seamus at his heels, up to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry sat in between Seamus and Neville that night at dinner. It was pleasant enough until something small white and furry was dumped on his plate by none other than Ronald weasly, git extraordinaire. On closer inspection Harry discovered that the small furry thing was a toy mouse.

"What's wrong kitty!?" Ron called. "Not in the mood to play?" Harry and his friends glared at the snickering Ron.

Harry bared his teeth, showing his newly grown fangs, -it seemed that his incisors had grown over night, and along with the fangs, Harry now had an improved sense of hearing, smell, and eyesight- and hissed at Ron, his tail going ramrod straight beneath his robe, as his nails lengthened into claws. Harry picked up the inanimate toy mouse studying it before tearing it to shreds with teeth and claws. He looked over at Ron, left brow raised.

Ron paled and recoiled, moving further down the table away from Harry. The hall was… quieter than a mouse. [=D forgive me!]

Draco grinned from his seat at the Slytheryn table. "Mmm" he drawled "It seems that the kitten has claws"

[I AM SOOO SORRY BUT I DON'T THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP FOR A WHILE. I GOT STUCK HALFWAY THROUGH. ='( *SIGH* I HAVE ALL 15 CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT SO I KNOW WHERE IM HEADING IM JUST HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE WRITING PART LOL! SO AGAIN I'M SORRY. AND BY NOW YOU MUST BE THINKING DAMN THIS GIRL TALKS WAAAY TOO MUCH! HE HE =D]

Xo xo~Vixen.


	5. Subtly Obvious

Bestia Animus

**Chapter 5: Subtly Obvious**

[**DISCLAIMER**: All characters, places and whatnot related to Harry Potter belong to the genius that is JK Rowling and I am in no way profiting from this]

[**WARNINGS:** Male/Male, Adult Language, Major Fluff, MPREG (Don't like it don't read it!) OOC-Ness and Sexual Content.]

[**Authors note: Oh me Oh my! We're a third of the way through aren't you excited? I am]**

**ENJOY!**

I FINALLYAVE MY OWN COMPUTER! Yay! THAT'S GOOD NEWS FOR YOU GUYS! WHY? MORE WRITING TIME FOR ME! 

P.S SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. THIS CHAPTER WAS GIVING ME MAJOR PROBLEMS. ANYWAY… ENJOY!!!

IT HAD BEEN THREE weeks since the incident at dinner with Ron and everything was running smoothly with Harry.

Professor Snape had taken a sample of Harry's blood and had been running numerous tests over the weeks in a bid to find out whether or not Harry's changes could be reversed. He hadn't had any luck as of yet. But Harry still held hope. Snape was the best there was even if he was lacking in other areas. Personality for example.

Ron had gotten his just deserts. The morning after, the incident with the toy mouse in the hall, Ron had received a howler from his Mother, he had endured five long minutes of Molly's displeasure, in front of the entire student and staff body, Molly had told Ron in no uncertain terms that until Ron cleaned up his act he wouldn't be welcome home for the coming Christmas holidays, and that Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had never been so disappointed in him.

The rest of the student body left Harry pretty much alone and although he'd lost his two best friends, he had Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Even with his new additions Harry's life, at this time, was the best it had ever been. He had parents, a home, he was doing well at school, finally able to devout his time to his study, and friends. Harry was happy.

Draco however, wasn't happy at all. He had been trying, subtly, for weeks, to get closer to Harry. Purposely sitting by Harry in classes, talking to Harry about quiddich and any other common interests he could uncover, complimenting Harry, even going so far as to offer Harry help in potions after classes. But Harry, oblivious git that he was didn't notice any of it. Harry was as easy to talk to as a brick wall, his compliments went straight over his head, and he rejected any offer of help.

Draco was at his wits end. As was every boy sharing a dorm with him.

Theodore Nott was lounging on his four poster bed, in the seventh year Slytherin boy's dormitories, watching Draco Malfoy pace. He was highly amused at Draco's behavior, he along with the rest of the slytheryns had noticed Draco's new obsession with Potter, but it was a little unnerving to see the normally composed young Lord Malfoy act like this… this love sick fool.

"Draco?" Theo questioned.

Draco groaned and slumped down onto Theo's bed, near his feet. "He's oblivious to everything I do." Theo didn't have to ask who Draco was talking about. It was ridiculously obvious. "I don't know what else to do."

Theo sighed and sat up, brushing his sleek black bangs out of his eyes.

"You're going about it the wrong way Draco" he drawled.

Draco's head shot up to stare at Theo. "How should I be going about it then?" Draco sneered.

"You're acting as though he's a Slytherin Draco."

Draco looked confused. Theo sighed again.

"You're acting to subtly. He's a Gryff Draco, they don't understand subtle. You have to be more obvious, but in a subtle way. You can sit there and contemplate that all you like, I however, am going to dinner."

Theo strode out of the dorm, the door shutting behind him with a soft click leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

That night at dinner, Draco watched Harry like a hawk. Theo was right he'd have to be more obvious. Way more obvious. But that still left the question, how could he get through to Harry. Draco sighed looking down at his plate, it was untouched.

He put down his fork with a snap, he supposed he should let it be for now, the Christmas holidays started in less than a week, he'd have plenty of time to think and plan then.

Harry was walking on cloud nine all day, he was so happy. Sirius, Remus, and he would be leaving that night to start their two week Christmas vacation. They were spending their holidays out at their country side home. It would be their first Christmas together, as a family.

When classes ended Harry bid his friends a happy Christmas and raced to his parent's quarters.

"Padfoot, Moony, and little prongs" Harry said to the wizard in the portrait guarding the Blacks quarters, his tail swinging madly as he waited for the portrait to swing slowly open before bursting through into the living room, where Sirius and Remus, lay on the couch kissing passionately.

Harry gasped in surprise.

Remus shot up from his position on the couch in surprise, knocking Sirius to the floor in doing so.

Harry eeped and muttered an embarrassed "Sorry" and ran straight to his room, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

Remus sat blushing on the couch, giving Sirius a half hearted kick when he laughed.

"Merlin!" Remus groaned.

Sirius grinned. "It's nothing he hasn't seen before"

Remus stood, pulling his robes closed over his unbuttoned shirt. "He's not seen anything like that before. I'm going to finish packing" he mumbled before escaping to Sirius and his shared bedroom.

Sirius jumped up from the floor, going to Harry's room he knocked, entering when he heard a muffled "Come in"

"Harry?" Sirius chuckled when all he could see was a small lump hidden under the bed covers.

Harry pulled the covers back just far enough to uncover his eyes so that he could see Sirius. He was blushing like crazy and his ears lay flat atop his skull.

"I'm so embarrassed" Harry groaned.

"Not as much as Remy, I dare say."

Harry smiled at his guardian.

"You all packed?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. I just have to change out of my uniform then all set." Harry slid out from under his covers and walked over to his wardrobe perusing its contents.

"Fantastic! Remus is just finishing up and then we can go." Sirius said as he reached out to ruffle Harry's hair.

Harry's ear lowered and he hissed. Sirius grinned, slung an arm over Harry's shoulder and led him back out into the living room.

Once Remus was ready, they left. They arrived at the country house via port key. Sirius and harry groaned when they landed just outside the wards to the property.

"I hate port keys." They grumbled in unison.

Remus offered Harry and Sirius a hand, pulling them both to their feet easily, and out of the cold snow, thanks to his werewolf enhanced strength.

Remus pointed his wand at their butts casting a drying charm and causing Harry and Sirius to jump in surprise at the warm feeling spreading over them. Sirius and harry shared a mischievous look, Harry's ears and tail at attention, before turning to face remus and mock growling at him before pouncing and tackling remus into the snow. They play wrestled in the snow until the ice started to melt inside their clothes, chilling their skin. They sat in the snow, the seat of their pants soaked through, breathing heavily from their games, staring up at their house.

Sirius slung an arm around Remus and harry. "Home sweet home"

Before them, in all its glory stood the Black's Grand Manor House. Serious had had the manor designed and built by an American architect as a surprise for Remus and Harry.

Remus had spluttered at the size and immediately thought of what it would have cost to build, admonishing Sirius for something they couldn't possibly need, Sirius though, quickly quelled Remus' objections. After all the three of them had been through, they deserved a little luxury. Didn't they?

Sirius had gone on to explain that the manor was based off others like it and the main plans originated from Maryland in the United States.

The exterior gave off a sense of old wealth. And boasted key stoned lintels, fluted pilasters, a dormered attic and pedimented doorway.

[A LINK TO AN EXTERIOR PICTURE AND INTERIOR PLANS FOR THE MANOR HOUSE: GROUND FLOOR - http://  . com/ albums/ee216/CupidsStupid/ ?action=view¤t;=HOUSEPART1. jpg

REMOVE SPACES

SECOND FLOOR - http:// s231. photobucket. Com /albums/ee216/CupidsStupid/ ?action=view¤t;=HOUSEPT2. Jpg]

Harry had been overwhelmed and promptly burst into tears. Sirius had flown into a panic assuring harry that if he really hated the house that much that they'd move.

Remus had just pulled Harry to him and wrapped him into a warm hug, stroking Harry's soft raven locks, and smiled indulgently at Sirius over Harry's shoulder.

When Harry was calm enough to speak clearly he had explained to Sirius that he loved the house despite only seeing the front and that he was crying because he finally had a proper home and a family. Sirius had turned around to face the house at that point, subtly sniffling and wiping his eyes. Uncomfortable from the overwhelming feelings Harry's softly spoken words had provoked.

Harry was brought back from his musings when Sirius grabbed Harry and Remus' hand and pulled toward the house, their luggage floating along behind them. Sirius led them up a series of steps on to the porch, which protected the front door from wind, rain and snow, before letting go of Harry's hand momentarily, and pressing his palm flat against the wood of the door. The Black Family shuddered as the wards, laid by Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, remus and harry, flowed over them like ice water, before accepting there magical signatures and allowing them entrance into the house. The three men spelled the snow and ice water from their hair, clothes and shoes and in Harry's case his ears and tail before entering the house.

With a flick of Sirius wand their trunks floated up the stairs and to their allocated rooms while harry and Remus removed their coats and hung them on the coat stand, standing right of the door.

Harry currently stood in the foyer, to his left there was a large archway that led into the dining room and by extension the kitchen. And to his right behind a large pair of closed oak doors was Remus' den/study, which boasted a large fire place and small sitting area and connected onto his large personal library, another surprise from Sirius. Remus gave Sirius a kiss on the lips and Harry a kiss to his forehead before disappearing into his den, shutting the oak doors behind him with a soft click.

"Miffy, Tippy" Sirius called their house elves who appeared in the foyer with a soft pop.

"Welcome home master Sirius and young master harry. Is there anything Miffy and tippy can be doing for the masters?" Miffy, the female elf asked as she smoothed nonexistent creases from her frilly butter yellow dress and white apron.

Miffy was essentially employed as their maid and cook while tippy was their butler and maintained their gardens. A hobby he had acquired. The elves shared a small elf size cottage away from the main house, a Monthly pay of five galleons each and proper clothing. It had taken some time to get used to but both elves were very grateful for their master's generosity. Tippy had his own moderately sized garden in which he tended in his spare time and spent most of his pay on. While Miffy preferred to sit in the rocker by the small fireplace in their cottage and knit.

"Hello Miffy, Tippy. I just wanted to find out when dinner would be served."

"In two hours master Sirius. At six o'clock."

"Excellent." Sirius smiled at Harry. "I think we'll eat in the breakfast nook tonight."

Harry smiled back at Sirius and nodded. He much preferred eating in the breakfast nook at the little booth, it was much more intimate compared to the large dining room that could seat up to thirty people.

"I think I'll spend some time in my workshop before dinner, Harry" Sirius had the normally four car garage converted into a wood, metal, glass and mechanics workshop leaving just enough space to house his precious motorbikes. Sirius was very good with his hands and had created several decorative glass and wood pieces for their home.

"Kay" Harry said sleepily. "I think I'll go upstairs and watch a movie for a while"

"Alright kiddo. Miffy could you send a tea tray into the den for Remus. And some apple cider and chips into the workshop for me. And" he ruffled Harry's hair. "Some hot chocolate and snacks upstairs for harry.

"Yes master Sirius." The elves bowed before disappearing silently.

He hugged Harry before walking through the foyer and disappearing left out of sight on the way to his workshop.

Harry shoved his hands into his jean pockets, the heels of his boots clicking against the white tile as he walked through the foyer towards the stairs. Harry trudged up the stairs tiredly. At the top of the stairs he veered left then right down a short hallway and up a small series of steps. He placed his right hand against the wood. Smiling when the wards recognized his magical signature and opened the door for him.

Stepping into his rooms Harry grinned.

This was Sirius' big surprise for Harry, his very own in house apartment, equipped with a kitchenette and dining table big enough for two. An office/Art room decked out with all the latest technology, wizard and muggle alike. A living room which Sirius had made into a theater/entertainment room with a couch that looked more like a king size bed, huge projector screen Movie Theater, equipped with game consoles and a DVD player. In the back left hand corner of the theater room was a popcorn and fairy floss (Cotton Candy) maker, magically run. Which always reminded Harry of their first outing as a family. When Remus and Sirius had taken harry to a muggle cinema.

Harry walked forward into his bedroom, kicking his shoes off and dumping them in a hamper marked shoes in his closet. Miffy would collect and clean them for him before returning them. His room although not overly large was no shoe box either. It held a luxurious king size four poster bed complete with soft gold curtains, a large fluffy comforter and was piled high with pillows. At the end of the bed was a blanket box. For those extra cold nights. Each side held a table. Atop which sat to wooden hand carved lamps, lilies twined up the neck of the lamp and a wolf, dog and stag lay at the base of the lamp. A large extra comfortable armchair and folding breakfast table stood left of the bed. Harry's walls were covered in Gryffindor paraphernalia, music and sports posters, Wizard and Muggle.

Harry walked into his wardrobe. Rifling through one of the many drawers in search of some comfortable clothes. He found a pair of warm, soft black pajama pants and an oversized emerald green long sleeve shirt and a pair of the fuzzy black bedroom socks he favored. Harry dumped the clothes on his bed before walking into his bathroom, he pulled his wand from his jean pocket and with a wave and a flick and a muttered spell the large sunken tub was filled to the brim with hot water, harry added a dash of vanilla bubble bath from a jar on the shelf by the bath and watched as it frothed. He set his wand on the shelf before undressing and throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper by the door. Not noticing when they magically disappeared as he was already steeping into the bath. Harry sunk down into the water with a happy groan. The water came up to his chin, almost fully submerging him, harry ducked under, wetting his hair before coming back up and resting his head on the cushioned shelf at the back of the tub.

Harry soaked for forty five minutes before getting out, he wrapped himself in one of the large white fluffy bath sheets before padding back into his bedroom and changing into his lazy wear. Having to spell a hole into the pants to accommodate his tale.

Once Harry was dressed and his hair was dry enough, he hung his towel back up in the bathroom before making his way into his movie room. He popped a DVD in the player grabbed the remotes and snuggled down onto the couch bed, safe and warm under a soft green blanket. He clicked play and immersed himself into the world of Cinderella. Harry remembered the first time he'd seen it. He was three and had watched the movie from his cupboard, he could relate to Cinderella better than most what with his dead parents, evil family and servitude. For months Harry had wished for a Prince charming to come and take him away.

He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until Remy's strong arms were lifting him and carried him into his bedroom were Sirius waited holding the covers back, Remus place him into bed, placing a kiss atop his head as Sirius tucked him in before Sirius smoothed his hair back and placed a kiss upon his scar.

"Night cub" the men whispered before leaving his rooms and heading downstairs for dinner. hand in hand.

Wow okay got a bit carried away there. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! YAAAY!

Okay so it's 4am and I defiantly need to get some sleep. I've started on the next chapter and should have it up by Monday evening [Australia time]

Xoxo Vixen


End file.
